Fukai Mori
by Sakura Aldana
Summary: ¿Qué harías si te encuentras en medio del bosque a un chico herido? ¿Lo ayudarías? o ¿Lo abandonarías? ... Para buena o mala suerte, Mikan escogió lo primero ... sin saber que esa decisión le daría grandes problemas y revelaciones en el futuro Espero que lo disfruten. [Detenido]


Hola! Pues aquí les traigo otra historia, esta vez se pegara mas a la historia de Gakuen Alice XD pero será contada a mi manera *-* ya me faltaba una historia así. La publicare cada 15 días XD comencemos.

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece

**Fukai Mori**

**Capitulo 1**

Mikan Sakura una chica de 16 años caminaba cerca del bosque, ya era tarde, estaba anocheciendo por esa razón se estaba dando prisa. No es que tuviera miedo a que le pasara algo, ya que solo ella pasaba por esa zona para llegar a su casa.

La verdad era que a la joven le daba mucho miedo la oscuridad. Desde que era pequeña siempre se escondía debajo de las cobijas. Ahora que vivía sola le daba aun más miedo, su abuelo acababa de morir hace ya un par de semanas, la pequeña castaña no había conocido a sus padres, por esa razón ahora vivía sola.

Ella siempre le pregunto sobre sus padres, sin embargo su abuelo le respondía que ellos siempre la cuidaban desde el cielo. Cuando su abuelo estaba a punto de morir le había dicho que permaneciera en aquella casa, que estaba escondida en el bosque. Y que viviera tal cual como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Alejada de la ciudad.

Los vecinos después de la muerte de su abuelo, la habían ayudado ya que Mikan era querida por ellos, asistía a la preparatoria de aquel pueblo, no era la mejor escuela pero era lo que más cerca le quedaba. Trabajaba medio tiempo en una panadería cerca de su escuela y por eso es que llegaba a esas horas a su casa.

Camino más rápido al escuchar un ruido detrás de un árbol, palideció al pensar que podría ser un fantasma, a la pobre le aterraban, les tenía más miedo que a un ser vivo.

Casi corrió cuando vio una sombra que corría entre los árboles y casi grito cuando vio en el ya casi oscuro paisaje un par de ojos carmesí, que al parecer se acercaban a ella. – No grites ni digas nada – dijo la voz de un chico que la tomo de la cintura y le tapo la boca, por el tono que tenia parecía cansado.

- Si lo haces soy capaz de quemarte – amenazo aquel chico, Mikan quedo estática. Tenía miedo "¿Qué va a hacerme?" pensó la pobre chica al voltear a ver a el chico, que la llevaba consigo para esconderse tras un arbustos. Pero más miedo le dio cuando entre los árboles, de un brinco , apareció un hombre mayor, vestido de negro y un antifaz blanco.

- Kuro neko se que estas por aquí, así que sal ahora – decía el hombre con tranquilidad, Mikan sintió como el chico que la sujetaba se tenso, Mikan sintió terror al ver a aquel hombre. – Te puedes esconder, pero jamás podrás escapar – amenazo con una sonrisa burlona.

Después se escucho el timbre del celular de aquel hombre del antifaz y este se alejo del lugar donde estaban escondidos ambos chicos. Mikan se quedo confundida ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Quién era el chico que al parecer se escondía de ese hombre? no lo culpaba por esconderse, a ella también le daba mala espina.

Sintió la respiración agitada del chico en su oído, también que la mano que le tapaba la boca perdía fuerza, hasta que sintió como algo caía sobre ella y cerró los ojos por el impacto con el suelo. Al abrirlos se encontró con el chico encima de ella, se sonroja al ver en la posición en que estaban "deja de pensar en eso Mikan" se regaño mentalmente.

Como pudo se levanto y noto que en sus ropas tenía sangre … se espanto "acaso…" pensó. – Oye … despierta – decía Mikan al chico, el cual estaba inconsciente … lo volteo y pudo apreciar mejor al chico, tenía un cabello negro alborotado y no era para nada feo, al contrario … pero algo llamo su atención, una máscara en forma de gato negro que estaba tirada cerca de chico, "Kuro neko" pensó la castaña, recordando las palabras del hombre vestido de negro.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver la herida que tenía el chico en el costado, por esa razón sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre … el chico comenzó a quejarse , tal vez del dolor … ¿Qué haría? dejarlo ahí o llevarlo con ella …

Ya sea mala o buena suerte, la chica llevo al muchacho a su casa para curarlo … Sin pensar que esa buena acción le causaría muchos problemas en el futuro.

**Continuara…**

O.O! bueno espero que los haya entretenido XD ya quería escribir una historia así ¬w¬ ya se me hizo XD BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER XD Y COMENTEN XD … bueno en cuanto la historia , creo que sabrán que rumbo va a tomar *o* KYA! Natsume … me gustaría encontrarme uno así *-*! Los invito a leer mis otras historias y que mas ¬¬ creo que es todo bueno nos vemos y se cuidan XD


End file.
